Night of the mask
by Itachi's luv slave
Summary: what happens when stan;ey gives in to his desires and uses the mask to have a lil fun?


Night of the mask

what haappens when stanly decides to use the maks ans have a lil fun?

chapter 1

Its a regular Thursday night, stanly and Tina are all curled up on the couch watching a movie. But tina wasn't really interested in the show in front of her all she could think about was the man next to her. She kept throwing him flirty hints and gestures, but he just didn't seem to get it,all he did was sit there watching the movie.

"having a good time,tina?"

"yea, this was such a great idea stanly,im so glad I came by… I wonder how we can make this date even better? She asked laying her head on his shoulder

"haha I don't know"  
Tina smiled then leaned over and kissed him deeply,her hands roamed all over his chest, her kisses moved from stanly's lips down to the nape of his neck

Stanly's pov

Im trying so hard to keep my cooll but tina feels so good! The smell of her sweet perfume was drivng me wild! I could already feel my self getting hard, I had to stop this before I lose control.

"oh look at the time, I better call it a night, y'know since I got work in the morning and all…" I shly said pulling away

"I suppose youre right…" tina sighs sounding disappointed

I glanced out the window and noticed the storm outside

"oh no its raining"

"It looks bad I don't know if I can drive home in that" tina says

"hmmm so what are we gonna do? I ask

Suddenly tina got a smirk across her face.

" I know , how about I sleep here tonite?"  
My heart almost stopped

"y-you? sleep h-here?"

"hehe why not?, come on stanly it'll be fun! Please?" she begged with innocent eyes

"ok…um im gonna go shower" I say shying away from her before she can try to kiss me again

I stand in the the shower letting the water hit me:  
~come on stanly you can do this, she's just staying the night we don't have to do anything…do we?~ I thought

By the time I got tina was alreasy fast a sleep, she had strip down into nothing but a see thru slipdress, her legs looked so smooth and soft, I just wanted to touch them..  
I started to reach out unti lsuddenly I stopped myself.  
~what am I doing!? I cant feel her up while she's sleep, thts wrong… but she damn she looks good laying there all sexy and innocent.. I gotta have her…

As I tried to think of something I suddenly her a faint familiar voice calling to me, turned around to see the mask laying on top of the a thought came to my mind. What would it be like if I slept with tina while I wore the mask?

~ aw wht am I thinking? Whose nose wht could happen if I do tht. Nope Im not gonna use it…~

I tried to go to sleep but it keep calling me. I couldn't take it any more

"Oh wht the hell" I say rushing over and slamming the mask on my face, thn the mask took control.

Tina's pov

I was woken up when I heard a huge gush of wind, thn suddenly It stopped. I looked around but no one was here.

"Stanly? Where are you?"

Then in a flash he appeared in front of me. The mask

"Stanly's not here at the moment.. but id be happy to give him a massage" she said with a wicked grin, then rushed at my bedside.

"since it's just us…how about we get busy dollface?" he asked throwing off his hat and jacket, leaping on top of me.

Mask leaned down to kiss me but turned my head away from him, the didn't stop him from kissing down my cleavage. Even though I knew ti was kinda wrong I couldn't help moan. His touch was like magic.

"wait..this wrong we shouldn't do this!" I argued

Mask stopped what he was doing,staring down at me blankly, then gave a devilish smile.

"oh really? Well your body says different" he argued back, slipping his hand between my legs, getting off my panties with ease, his fingers started to rub was making me sink into utter bliss

"mmmmm youre so wet, I love it" he purred slipping a fingers in and out of my wet lips while his other hand caressed mt bare breast.  
It was so pleasurable I could hardly speak.

"feels good doesn't it dollface?" he cooed rubbing my nipple between his fingers

"mmhmm' was all I could say. Just when I was getting close he stopped touching me completely. I whined sadly at that

"what? You want more sweetscheeks?"

"oh much more" I sat up and reached over and grabbed him pulling into a passionate never tasted someone as sweet has him,well next to stanly anyway. He gently pushed me back on the bed,my head resting on the large pillows. He ran his hands up my back as mine ran down his stomach, undoing his buttons on the way down. When they were all done I pushed off his shirt, exposing his broad shoulders and chest. Before I could even touch get to his belt. He sat up and started unbuckling his best and pants, now tht he was fully undress he laid back down on top of me.

"Get ready surgar, daddy's gonna rock your world"  
With that with no mercy he sunk every inch of his length into me, I screamed out in pleasure as he filled me, he felt so slowly began thrusting in and out my juices covering his cock, my arms where over his shoulders loosely, Im savouring every inch filling me up and sliding in and out, all of a sudden his thrusts became more fast as his lips snarled flashing his pearly white teeth looking me dead in the face.

"Tell daddy how much you love it" He grunted as beads of sweat began to form on his face and chest our body heat mingling with each movement

"OOO YES,I FUCKING LOVE IT" I hissed I screamed as his thrusts, becoming harder.

Then he pulled my legs over his shoulders and rammed into me deeper, i didn't think it was possible!, i cried out in slight pain and pleasure as his thrusts became more aggressive and harder than ever really banging into me he gripped onto my thighs for support as sweat dripped from us both screaming and arching in pleasure I couldn't take it anymore i came harder than i ever have before all over his cock as soon as he did he screamed out, it seem like he came too because he wouldn't stop shaking, then mask collapsed onto of me with his whole body weight, we panted uncontrollably the heat from our bodies immense. Exhausted and satisfied we both fell into blissful sleep.

When I woke up i felt a lil sore but really good too. I found Stanly still fast asleep next to me, naked but asleep. I felt The room looked like as if nothing happened.

~What on earth happen last night? Was it really all a dream?~ I thought but it had to be real, especially since it felt so good….

In the coner of my eye I notice a green glimmer of light. Right next to Stanly on the dresser was a green mask.I picked it up examining it , I looked at stanly thn back at the mask. Then It all started to make sense.

~doesn't matter if it was a dream or not.. I got a good feeling I'll enjoying it again real soon~


End file.
